Not for the faint of Heart: Seneca Crane's POV!
by yggdrazil
Summary: The whole 74th Hunger Games from Seneca Crane's Point of View. What do the Gamemaker's do during the games? How does the arena work--behind the scenes? All that and more. Please review.
1. Introduction

Introduction:

Wind whipped around in my tawny hair, but the beating sun in the bright blue sky kept me warm.

" Perfect men, superb job, Now, the grande finale..." I smiled, throwing my arms out wide.

The men in bright orange hats and overalls, most muscularly built, came running around behind me to watch. I saw as the freshly released mockingjay's zoomed back and forth tweeting away. I was in a luscious grass field. An emerald forrest sat next to me, a sapphire lake to the other side. Then, a loud sound of high pitched mockingjay tweeting echoed across the great fields just as the last workers appeared out of the golden field of wheat.

On cue, the hovercraft appeared. It hung suspended above the middle of the field, 30 feet above the grass. A small click. The bottom of the hovercraft vanished. A golden Cornucopia dropped out. BOOM!

The vibrating crash radiated, rippling across the crust of earth. It sent me flying, crashing into the grass, skidding along the dirt. I spit the dirt crud from my mouth in muddy brown saliva and got to my feet, brushing off my violet robe.

Other robed men and women surrounded me and broke into a loud applause. I smiled, my teeth still stained with mud. The perfectly placed Cornucopia was spilling over with a great pile of weapons.

"Thank you, thank you!" I bowed galiently. " The arena is complete !Perfect for the 74th Hunger Games!"

I walked briskly up to the Cornucopia and breathed in the great work I've done. I had done it. I, the Head Gamemaker. I, Seneca Crane.


	2. May the Odds be Ever in your Favor

May the Odds be _Ever_ in your Favor

BURRINGG! BURRING! The loud alarm beeped beside me on the small mahogany desk. I rolled over in my creamy silk sheet and pressed a gold button at the top of the alarm. Even so, it kept ringing over and over. I sat bolt upright, my fingers clenched the small black device, and threw it across the large, dimly lit room.

" SHUT UP!" I screamed.

The small black device bounced off the wall and crashed to the tiled floor. The alarm sounded once more. Even as I began to smother myself in my pillow and beat my head against the mahogany banister, the alarm stopped. A loud, mechanical female voice emanated from it, reverberating in my ears.

" Call Awaiting MASTER CRANE!"

My emerald green eyes rolled. I yelled clearly, "Call Declined. Whoever the idiot is this early can wait." My head fell comfortably back onto my pillow. The device buzzed and accepted my command.

" Command Accepted...Declining President Snow...COMPLETE."

My eyelids shot open. I jumped to my feet so fast that I lost balance and crumpled in a heap on the cold tiling. "NO!" I shouted in vain.

The alarm phone beeped. "Message taken from President Snow...COMPLETE."

Hastily climbing to my feet, I jumped at the device, slamming the ACCEPT green button down. The message played. President Snow's eerie, raspy voice filled the room. And he was _not _happy.

" I don't give a CRAP whoever you think you are. You imbecile, I should fire you right here. Plutarch has been after your job, maybe I should give it to him...hmm? You get down here this instance. Its the reaping. INCOMPETANT FOOL! Oh, and...Happy Hunger Games!"

The words were imprinted in my memory. I sat there a moment, dumbstruck at my forgetting the Reaping. The I sprang to my feet. Without missing a beat a haphazardly tossed a black robe on and slipped into large black leather boots. Swinging outside, the door slammed shut behind me.

By the looks of the sun, it was 3 pm. One too many parties last night, one too many drinks. I ran full speed along the side of the road to a sleek back car. Sliding into the plush back seat I barked at the driver to get me to the Capitol Hungerius building.

Without a remark, I flew out of the car and into the grand building the second it stopped. I hurried through the lobby, draped in golden rugs and silver walls. I crashed into the elevator and pressed the button marked Observatory. The elevator flew upward, straight to the roof. As I ran out into the warm, fresh air, I saw the other Gammakers up there, and there was the President himself. I flung myself into my seat next to the President. His lip twitched with anger but his face remained calm.

Looking over the roof, we were in perfect view of the great stage. On it sat a gigantic TV, reaching stories high. Caesar Flickerman was dancing around the stage as the great audience of Capitol citizens laughed and cheered. Then, the replaying of the reapings, in District order.

I saw the President smile as the Careers were chosen. He watched Marvel and Glimmer volunteer with glee. Then his face brightened as Cato volunteered later on. He leaned over and whispered, " My bets on him."

The rest of the Reapings were boring, I fell asleep halfway through, but my snoring caused the President to jab me with his knobby elbow. A boy from 10. Lousy. A girl from 11. Weak. Thats when Capitol citizens were already leaving in boredom, only then did the fun begin. District 12.

An annoying lady with pink hair jumped to her feet. " Happy Hunger Games, and may the Odds be ever in your favor." She skipped over to the girls ball of slips. " Ladies first."

I rose to my feet and began walking toward the elevator when I heard a scream. I whipped around to see, on the screen, an older, fit girl volunteer to take her sister's face. I watched as an old Victor, Haymitch, collapsed off of the District 12 stage. Laughing, I got up and walked back to the elevator. Then I rode the sleek car back home.

The President can believe in whoever he wants, but as for me, my money's on the girl from District 12.


	3. Avox Abductions

_Avox Abductions_

I sat down at the glass table on he veranda of my village. My conscience ached as I rang the dull silver bell to signify I was ready to be served. My Avox, a younger red headed girl came running out to me. I looked at her with sad eyes as I told her what I wanted. I felt terrible, even though President Snow said 'The Head Gamemaker needs an Avox...its not a matter of morals, its a matter of loyalty!' I was disgusted with human chattels and was determined to be as polite and cordial as possible to mine.

The plate set before me was perfect, some scrambled eggs, warm and milky, doused in cheese. Steamy bacon, grizzled in fat, sizzling. A large crystal glass of freshly squeezed Orange juice. What can I say, I'm a fan of the classics. And what's better than breakfast for dinner. Just as I picked up my fork, I heard an almost silent, very distant sound. I turned to look over the porch, towards the majestic mountains, and could just make out the train in the far distance. The very last of the 12 trains I'd seen today. My lips twitched before expanding into a huge grin as I remembered that the underdog, my personal favorite, was on this one.

I flexed my index finger, pressing a small button on the table. The outdoor window in front of me frosted over, a glazed crystal look. With the click of another button, the frosted window flickered to life with images, for it was also a TV. There was a sudden knock at the door and my attention was averted from the eccentric, bald, horn implanted reporter Doris Nightly. My Avox ran to it and swung it open. A huge, meaty red hand reached in and clenched around her neck, yanking hard. The next thing I knew, she was gone.

" What in the hell is going on!" I yelped, swinging open the door.

Outside, I saw a huge, disgusting brute of a man in a Tuxedo, dragging my girl Avox by her red hair, letting her shocked, limp body skid along the sidewalk. Screaming, I charged forward.

I jumped up, latching onto the man's thick neck.

" Please let go, Mr. Crane." the brute growled.

" Where are you taking Solena...I mean my serv...?" I never got the chance to correct myself.

"_Solena!"_ A repulsed voice screamed.

I turned to see that a small, shimmering black car had pulled up...and President Snow was now stepping out of it.

"_SOLENA!_" He repeated. " You know its name!"

" I know it f-for business purposes." I stuttered weakly.

A large, white truck pulled up behind The President's car.

" Oh forget it!" He sneered and turned to the brutish man. " Just lug her in the truck."

The man threw open the back and pushed her in. Then he and President Snow got in the black car and it began rolling forward. I screamed and banged on the door.

The slick window rolled down.

" Ok, ok..." President Snow said. " We happen to know that this Avox is familiar with a Tribute."

The window started rolling up, but I screamed, " Wait! Which one!"

"Why the one your so infatuated with. The girl from 12... Katniss Everdeen."

" How do you know who she is familiar with?" I asked.

" As head Gamemaker, you should know better than anyone." The President leaned so close, I could smell the metallic smell of blood on his breath, he whispered something in my ear.

Back in my house I was in a daze, unable to focus on the final preparations of the Opening Ceremonies. I was a Capitol citizen, so I know how it works. I have even grown accustomed and love the Games. I loved them so much I ascended the chain to Head Gamemaker. Still, President Snow's parting words echoed in my head...

" _The Capitol is ALWAYS watching!"_


	4. All the Glitter

All the Glitter

Just as the sun began to dip below the buildings, leaving an orange tinge in the darkening sky, I left my house.

Cameras were shoved into my face, Reporters shouting questions about tonight's Opening Ceremonies. I waved them off, crossed to the sleek black car, and entered solitude. The ride was made in absolute silent. Only the quiet hum of the engine rang in my ears. The car only slowed when the stadium came into view. It pulled in behind the Training Center. I got out and strolled towards the stadium.

Capitol Citizens were crowded around the tall, brass Gates, trying to get a seat, pushing, beating, kicking. I tried to get through the mesh pit but I was elbowed in the ribs, and I think bitten in the ear. I fell to the ground. My vision blurred. Then a fat hand appeared from nowhere, wrenching me to my feet.

" President Snow warned me ya might try to get in early...He asked me to help ya." It was the hulking brute from before. Then, he yelled so loud my ears rang, spittle flying from his moist lips.

" Make way for Head Gamemaker...His highness...Seneca Crane!"

The crowd went quiet. One by one, the citizens separated, forming a long tunnel to the Gate. As we walked through, the Gate swung open smoothly. As I stepped through I heard a piercing scream.

" Jamie, NOOO!" A blue permed woman shrieked. It was of no use. Her small toddler ran up through the Gates. He reached for my robe, his tiny fingers out stretched. A loud CRACK!

The boy's sizzling, lifeless corpse lie on the ground, The Brute guard standing over him with a beam pistol.

As the crowd began leaving, the Brute said he had to get back to the President at once.

Men in white suits sauntered in, throwing the boy into a trash bag. Although Capitol citizens were given more leeway, there was a zero tolerance policy for breaking the rules. Still, did the Brute really have to kill him? What am I saying, I'm running the biggest child slaughtering massacre in all of history. Still, I got sick. Walking across the empty stadium, I did a mental checklist.

Just as the luminescent, silver moon began to rise, I pressed a large green button, and the back gates opened. People flooded into their seats, and I took my place next to the high throne. I sat there, watching the Citizens fight for seats. Just as the place filled up, I saw the annual Opening Ceremonies begin, what the Tributes never get to see.

A bright green chariot flew in from the back Gates. The black horses carrying it went mad, flinging it around like crazy. There was a puff of smoke next to me. I had prepared myself for this, still, I coughed and jumped. When the smog cleared President Snow was sitting in his throne. Instantly, The audience went wild clapping. President Snow pressed a golden button next to him. The Green chariot exploded, and we watched in silence as the Horses died, burning slowly. When all was done, nothing was left. Then, a puff of neon red smoke appeared, set in a strange formation of a number: 13.

Then, the Gates opened, and the Chariots rolled in. This years costumes were pretty good. I gave a loud snort as District 7 came by, trees, again! Angus Derfwood and Lana Spitzel put the District in Tree costumes every year.

Then came my favorite, and I found my breath taken away. Katniss and Peeta were on fire, fire, burning so beautifully against the night. The rest of the night passed in a blur.

When I fell asleep that night, my head was full of dreams of my favorite.

Dreams of Katniss, the Girl on Fire.


	5. An In Your Face Personality

An _**In Your Face **_Personality

I couldn't get her out of my head. The Girl on Fire seemed content to find me whenever I tried to go to sleep. Eventually, I gave up. Crawling out to my couch, I flipped on the TV.

"_And here we are with Cinna, the Stylist of the design everyone has been talking about."_

_The stylist gave a broad smile. He was standing in front of the chariot. " It was simple, he explained, you just use the inflamable flare. Like so..." waving his hand, the whole chariot burst into flame. With another wave the flame evaporated. _

I flipped the channel to my favorite reporter, Doris Nightly, sitting in a silver chair outside the Training Center.

" _We are just feet away from the Training Center, where the Tributes sleep now, to prepare for the Training this week!"_

I smiled. I would be assigning the training scores at the end of this week. Then I looked back to the TV.

" _And now for the underdogs EVERYONE has been talking about..." Doris crooned. "We have a special interview, never before seen footage. Caesar Flickerman interviewing District 12 escort, EFFIE TRINKET!"_

_There was Caesar dressed in blue, and a tall, eccentric woman wearing a bright pink wig and a gigantic grin._

The two went on for hours and I dozed off. I woke up and the sun was already high in the sky...I had to get moving. The TV was still blaring.

" _One more question Ms. Trinket. District 12 has failed over and over and over and over and..."_

_Effie cut him off, raising a hand to the robin blue lips of Flickerman. " Well Caesar..." she said with a sly grin, her eyes widened as if she had thought of something marvelous. " We may have the hideous, horrific coal. But when put under enough pressure, coal turns in to pearls."_

I clicked the TV off. Hmmm...that last statement didn't sound quite right. Still, I got dressed and rushed outside.

The sleek car pulled out and skidded to a halt outside the training center. I jumped out and was about to enter when a camera was shoved into my face. It was Doris Nightly, " Mr. Crane...How do you feel about the upcoming training scores." She shoved a microphone to my lips. " I...well, I..."

" NO DISCUSSION ALLOWED!" Squaked Plutarch Heavensby from behind me.

Together, we marched into the building and hopped into the elevator. Once in the high balcony, me and Plutarch started to make arrangements for the other Gamemakers. I allowed myself a peek at the training, and laughed out loud. The district 12 tributes were wearing identical clothes. It was adorable. Capitol citizens would eat this up.

The rest of the week passed in a blur. Some of this and some of that. I had to make a presentation of the arena to President Snow, who clicked disapprovingly and said, " It's better than nothing!". Finally the day had come, time for the training scores.

I found myself in the balcony of the Training floor. An assortment of robed figures were there as well. A large feast was layed out. We were about to dig in when Plutarch cried " Where's the punch!"

I made a quick call and two Avoxs appeared carrying a gigantic, crystal bowl of punch. Everything prepared, I took my seat and called for the boy Tribute of District 1.

The day dragged by. I watched Marvel throw a spear, some rudementory archery by Glimmer. An annoying District 3 boy had a great knowledge of wires. I found myself falling asleep when the weak girl Rue showed impressive skill of jumping without touching the ground. Then...I just about dozed off...when District 12 had a turn...

Peeta Mellark sauntered into the room. I gave a little smile, he had muscles, he could have a shot. He turned and looked straight up at me. Our eyes locked. I gave a little nod and he proceeded across the floor to the greatest weights we had. He began lifting, he was strong. Over and over he lifted. Again and again. I felt my eyes sag, as if half ton weights were dragging on them. Then, I fell asleep.

**WHOOSH!!!**

I yelped, my eyes flying open. A large silver arrow grazed past my head and drove the apple into the wall. Katniss Everdeen had shot with such great precision, AT US! She was smiling. Plutarch collapsed backwards, into the crystal bowl of punch, the purple liquid splashing outward. Absolute silence.

Katniss bowed and dismissed herself, strolling out of the room.

Soaking wet, punch dripping from his hair, Plutarch sloshed down into the seat next to me. I looked at him, he looked back, and we both started to burst with laughter. Tears streamed down my face. That girl had spunk. She walked in here, and was so...IN YOUR FACE. I mean, how could you not like her.

" Oh, Seneca, we cannot punish her!" Plutarch squealed. " She is amazing!"

" Of course we won't punish her." I laughed. " In fact, I believe a reward is in order."

And we did reward her...with the highest score.


	6. Flickering Flames of Love

Flickering Flames of Love

The smile that was across my face vanished.

I was on my couch, watching the scores being displayed. Suddenly, an alarm shrieked. I stumbled to my feet and ran to the black device screaming. " Answer phone!"

Expecting President Snow, I was surprised as the high pitched squawk of Plutarch Heavensby filled the room.

"_SENECA!"_

" Yeah, I'm here Plutarch, what is the matter!"

" _It's Caesar! He won't come out of his trailer to do the Interviews. We only have tomorrow, the day after is the interviews. Meet me at the stage, Dawn tomorrow!"_

" Of course, good night Plutarch..."

I didn't sleep a wink. The second the rosy trails of sun touched the Capitol, I was in my car. My driver was sick, so I jumped behind the wheel. I was trained in flying. In fact, part of my job involved air travel...

Once I reached the stage, I slammed on the breaks. The car skidded to a halt outside of a robin blue trailer the size of a house.

Plutarch was on me the second I left the call.

" He's called the President," Plutarch squeaked. " He says he'll only speak to you!"

I thought I knew what this was about, I hoped it wouldn't come up, but I was just going to have to deal with it.

Storming past Plutarch, I kicked open the door to the trailer and yelled " FLICKERMAN."

Appearing out of a long corridor in silk pink pajamas and blue make up, Caesar Flickerman smiled.

" Ahhh...if it isn't my old friend, Seneca..."

I grimaced. " What do you want!"

" You know exactly what I want SENECA CRANE!"

" Yeah, well you can't have her, you know as well as I Elenor died last year!" Tears were streaming down my cheeks now, they burned... " along with...Bell."

" Your marriage was a Sham! She loved me. As for your daughter, I know the pain from that fire must've hurt you. But you should have never had Elenor, she wasn't yours!"

"YES SHE WAS! My daughter and wife died in a fire, and your here to make me resign my job because you think I stole her from you in high school. Well, Caesar, here's news for you, you have know idea the pain I feel!"

" YES I DO! I may not have lost a daughter, but I did lose the only person I've ever loved, even if she chose you!" Now he began to cry, the sharp, silent sobs rattling his body.

Then I walked over and hugged him. We cried together over what's happened. I stay with him all day, we talk and bond like I never thought we would. He agrees to come back and do the Interviews again. I smile, a genuine smile, pat him on the back and leave.

The moon is full the next night, high above, cascading beautiful silver streams of light onto the stage. I sat high up, all the other Gamemakers around me. Caesar jumps onto the stage and looks up, catching me eye, he smiles at our new friendship, and the night begins.

The interviews roll by. Cato scares me a little with his brute personality, and the others are just boring. " Don't count me out just yet," I here the small girl from 11 say and smiled at her courage.

Then Katniss comes out. A beauty in a shimmering dress. Something about her shakes me, a connection just out of my reach. I am lost in her word, and laugh when she brings up the Scores, Plutarch bouncing up to silence her. He's scarlet in the cheeks but laughing. Then Katniss twirls, and I'm lost in her transformation from girl to flame.

Peeta is even more profound. His words are like a work of art. The crowd is insane when he announces his undying love for Katniss. The camera's shift to Katniss, blushing. Suddenly, I'm not in this world anymore...

_The chandalier smashes into thousands of crystals. I'm stuck, and the world is burning. Coughing, I push through the darkening smoke. Then I find her, my daughter, caught unconscious in the burning rug. Scrambling forward, I reach out, wrapping her in my arms. Crying, I run out to get help. Then I'm in a hospital. I see a Doctor walking forward...His head is shaking....NOOOOOOOOOOO!_

A silent click echoes in my head as I make the connection.

Katniss reminds me of the daughter I lost.


	7. Countdown

Countdown

The crowd went wild, and the people of the Capitol screamed, applauded and laughed.

As I left my seats I was instantly thrown back to reality, thoughts of my tragic past receding back behind the emotional wall I had formed. I was thrown into a gigantic throng of people. As I was pushed, shoved, and had my hair pulled, I made it to the stage just as the Tributes were escorted out. A plump, brightly colored woman screamed, hitting her friend and pointing at the District 10 Tribute donning a dress with an array of feathers.

" OOOOOOOOH! Venia!" The plump woman bellowed. " That dress was beautiful. Feathers just _MUST_ be at my birthday party!"

Shaking my head at the shallowness of the situation, I made my way into the crowded streets. Then, my car drove me home. I had to get some sleep, tomorrow was the big day. My Head Gamemaker debut. Last year, after the funeral of my wife and daughter, President Snow had come to my house, for I had completely severed my emotional connection to the world, and informed me Denmark Crabbleston was retiring and I was to be Head Gamemaker. This was my debut.

I woke up just before sunrise. Jumping into my robe, I walked to the door. I stood there a moment, preparing myself, and then walked out into the cold, dark morning.

I was driven to the Presidential mansion, where the biggest Hovercraft ever made, literally the size of 12 football fields, was waiting. Outside I saw the other Gamemakers awaiting me. I walked right through them, and they silently followed me into the Hovercraft.

" Wait for me!!!" The legendary voice called.

I swiveled around to see a very short, stout, white comb-over man in yellow robes. Claudius Templesmith had made it just in time.

I escorted Claudius to his room, and then made my way to the small elevator. The cramped steel cage rose to the top of the Hovercraft, above the cockpit. It was a large, circular, lavishly comfortable lobby with 360 degrees of windows. A sliver of sunlight escaped the horizon just as we lifted off.

I was amazed, the gorgeous view, so this was the head Gamemaker's penthouse. I ran to a large, plush chair in the center of the room and plopped myself down to watch the landscape roll by.

The Capitol vanished, and mountains extended as far as the eye could see. As we flew by, I could just make out the very first Hunger Games arena, surrounded by mountains that had locked the players in.

The mountains slowly vanished, replaced by lush green vegetation. Yes! There! There it was, the 50th Games arena, I could see the green hill that erupted into a volcano.

The green died off and the land became more hilly. The increasing forests began rising higher on Mountains. And there was District 12, surrounded by that unintimidating gate. The trees dropped off, revealing a barren wasteland. It was like we had fallen off the face of the earth. This was the remains of District 13.

Grass soon returned as we turned Northwest. And yes, there it was, the huge, shimmering blue lake. I believe it used to be called Lake Eerie, but now it was just a part of the games. A pad shot up and I had to enter a code in order to let the Hovercraft through the forcefield.

The craft descended, and I ran out to the elevator, riding it down to the docking bay. All of the Gamemakers and Claudius had boarded a much smaller Hovercraft. I got into this one, and we left the large Craft.

This carried us down to the Cornucopia. Once there, The green grass next to the Cornucopia opened up to reveal a staircase deep in the earth, below the arena.

Claudius was taken with the others under the arena, and the small Hovercraft flew off. I could see many other HoverCrafts, 12, landing just on the edges of the horizon, depositing there Tributes. The final Countdown had begun.

I didn't have much time to do anything, so I just grabbed a piece of plastic from the pile and threw it closer to one of the starting points. I heard the hum, meaning the land mines were activated, and knew time had run out. I sprinted to the stairs and dove down below the earth just as it closed. As the mouth closed behind me, I heard

" Ladies and Gentlemen, Let the 74th Hunger Games BEGIN!!!"


	8. Cannon Fire

Cannon Fire

Darkness enveloped me, but only for a moment. I came crashing down the metallic stairs.

CLANG!

CLASH!

I went spinning across the floor and crashed into a small metal ledge. I saw numbers on a far off screen. 5...my trembling hand began reaching up the ledge. 4...My finger extended outward, towards a large golden button. 3...My finger traced the table, desperately trying to find the button. 2...I strained my eyes from this awkward position, but could see nothing. 1...My boney, extended finger brushed against the golden button. 0... I jabbed down on the button.

BONG!

The gong rang across from all directions, the 74th Hunger Games had begun. As always, it began with a bloodbath.

A wrinkled hand reached down and tugged me to my feet. I was standing in a circular room, the walls surrounded with 24 amazing screens, each displaying a different tribute. A long table with seats for each of the Gamemakers and the Announcer was in the center. Hanging above that was a gigantic screen, displaying the face of each tribute, underneath which an EKG heart monitor beeped. Covering the entire table was a hologram of the arena above us, and the faces showing the exact location of each tribute. This was the Headquarters.

" Thank you kindly, Gretel. Now, lets take a look at the bloodbath, someone please bring us some food."

As if on cue, the holographic map shrunk just enough so that a team of Avox could lay out a feast on the table.

I turned and watched the screens, finding Katniss. She was sprinting forward...towards the Silver Bow.

_Yes, Get the BOW!!!_

But then, the bow is gone. I look onto the holographic map and find a corresponding screen. Glimmer is pulling back the bow, then lets the arrow fly, piercing the skull of District 3 girl, Prissy Hemmway. Blood spurts out onto the grass. I turn and watch the screen, seeing Prissy's face go black, the heart monitor flatlining under it.

On the hologram, the face portraying Prissy blinks out of existence.

I turn turn and see Katniss, only this isn't her scrren. This screen belongs to District 2 Tribute, Clove. Clove draws a knife and flings it forward. The knife gouges the backpack but leaves Katniss unharmed. Katniss vanishes into the woods. I turn back to the players in the bloodbath, finding it hard to imagine this was all going on just feet above my head.

Then I see the President's favorite pick up a sword, the light bouncing off of it, all on Cato's monitor.

Cato strolls over to where a Tribute from 6 is running and gouges the sword through his stomach. He heads on over to the girl from 6, whose in a fight with the boy from 7. Slowly, the lights begin to blink out on the board of faces as Cato weeds out the weaklings. As a girl from 5, Mindy Crawford, dashed slyly into the woods, Cato came up behind the small girl from 11, Rue. As he slashed out, an axe appeared from nowhere as Thresh showed up to fight him. There duel lasted just long enough for Rue to escape into the trees. Then, Thresh sprinted full speed, with 3 backpacks, into the golden wheat field.

The bloodbath finally ended. Cato let out a laugh, kicking the side of a dead tributes head. He sauntered over and displayed a lavish bow to Clove, he let out a shriek of laughter and did a fake and Glimmer joined them. The small boy from District 4 darted from around the Cornucopia towards them, but with a shimmer of a knife, the boy sprawled dead to the ground. Coral Latvia, Career from 4 joined the other careers from behind the Tribute from her own District that she had just killed. Then, Marvel turned to Cato.

" Get that boy from District 3...My dad had a great plan, but we need someone from 3."

Cato scoffed, " We don't even know where he is!"

" I do."

I watched as Peeta Mellark entered Cato's screen, having camouflaged himself against the Cornucopia.

They let him join, as long as he brought them 3. I turned to Peeta's screen, and watched him vanish into the woods.

Slowly, I made a solemn march over and called for an Avox. They rolled in a gigantic, silver cannon. A long tube ran from the mouth of the cannon to the ceiling. To us, it would be a muffled sound, but in the arena, it would be a loud boom.

I tapped the Cannon 11 times.

11 Booms echoed across the arena.

11 children dead.


	9. Smile for the Camera

Smile for the Camera

I walked down a long, dimly lit corridor lined with TVs displaying different cameras within the arena. At the end, part of the wall slit open, revealing a plush, cramped room with a small chair. I sat down and pressed the button marked HEAD, which immediately lit up. Then, the room let out a loud, echoing screech. There was a quick jerk, then lurch downward. Then the whole elevator room plunged downward, even deeper into the earth. Then it came to a head spinning stop, causing me to fall out of the chair. I hated the Headquarters elevators. Then the wall split open, revealing a large circular bedroom.

Changing into a blue, silk robe, I climbed into bed. I had been up all night, and I needed my sleep for the next few weeks. Thats why bedrooms had been added to the Headquarters ever since the first Quarter Quell. During the 24th Hunger Games, the Head Gamemakers dropped dead during the games due to stress and exhaustion. I slipped under the thick, warm covers and turned on the TV.

" _And welcome back to coverage of the 74th Hunger Games." Caesar Flickerman smiled at the camera, Doris Nightly sitting next to him._

" _We just watched as Underdog tribute Peeta Mellark brought back the District 3 tribute Edgar Forester. He and Marvel are discussing a plan at the Cornucopia while career leader Cato Dystrophy leads Peeta and the others on a Man Hunt through the woods..."_

I dozed off and had an amazing sleep, the TV still on. I woke up to a high pitched squeal on the TV.

"_Ooooh...is that smoke I see, let's tune in and find out!"_

_The camera was an overview of the Forest. Against the night was a tall tower of smoke. The camera zoomed in on the fire, showing a small girl by it. Doris narrated, " Ah, it appears little Carol Spruce of District 8 has built a fire and dozed off. Tissk Tissk Tissk! And here come the careers! Oh, I'm shaking with excitement!"_

_The girl shrieked as she was beaten with a barrage of fists. Then, blood dripping from her lips, the girl was unconscious. After quite some discussion, Peeta walked back to the girl. Raising a jagged rock high above his head, he tore and beat and ripped the girls face open._

Red sirens blared, to wake up just in case any head had been asleep, and a red button popped in front of me. I pressed it.

BOOM!

The cannon rang out.

Blank face, void of emotion, I turned back to the screen.

" _Oh my...isn't this just so much FUN!" Squealed Doris Nightly._

_Not for that poor girl, _I thought, but quickly put the thought out of my mind. _What about Katniss, being so betrayed by Peeta to the Careers. And she didn't even know! If only she had heard..._

A sudden movement caught my eye. The cameras swiveled to a tree and out fell...

Katniss Everdeen, tilting head, she looked straight into the camera, straight at me, and gave a broad, knowing smile.

Then Katniss ran off, leaving the cameras motionless, nothing but the loud chirping of Mockingjay's beginning to wake up. Caesar was the first to speak.

" _Oh my..."_

I couldn't wait for the Capitol footage to see what was happening, and hell, I was the Head Gamemaker. Leaving the Tv on I threw on the robe and ran to the Elevator. I lurched up to the Conference room, just under the Cornucopia. Only, something was different.

There were no longer 24 screens, Now, slightly larger, 12 Screens covered the walls. 12 faces were blacked out on the main screen. They all were flatlining. I turned to a tall, old woman, Gretel, Who pointed towards one of the screens. It was Katniss. We watched in silence as the day dragged on, eating both breakfast and a small lunch. Katniss started to lag, dehydration catching up with her. It was evening when it happened.

" Oh my God. Seneca....Oh my God, its never been done!" Plutarch appeared to be having a panic attack. One hand was clutching at his heart, the other pointing at a screen behind me. I spun my chair around, only to fall out onto the steel floor with a yelp and a gasp. How could it be? Impossible.

On the boy from 3's screen, a clod of dirt hit the camera. The camera was quickly switched to another vantage point. The tribute, Edgar, was reaching down into the dirt. He was concentrating very hard. A loud sizzling spat out. Then an outcry of joy. He held a humming object with a newly fashioned red wire. A mine!

Cato appeared from nowhere, reaching greedily for the device. Edgar yelped and tripped back, losing his footing and tumbling into the hole.

" It worked. My father's plan worked!" Marvel's scream could be heard. He jumped into the screen but Cato lashed out with his dagger. Blood spurted out onto the ground. He had a jagged rip down his sleeve now. Cato had cut him bad. "Marvel, not my Marvel...You bastard." Glimmer pointed her arrow at Cato, eyes in a fury, but Marvel motioned for her to calm down. " Worry not, my Glimmer, if Cato wants to finish the work, let him. Come On, Let's go hunting."

Cato's eyes filled with greed, looking at the first of his mines. Thats when he looked out, directly at the camera. The most disturbing image filled the screen.

Cato smiled.


	10. The Girl on Fire

The Girl on Fire

I had a sleepless night and day to come. I was on the phone with everyone.

" Well, how could you let it be used as a weapon!"

" I assure you, President Snow, we've had our top engineers on the case. No idea how the mines could've been reactivated."

" Well, Since its the careers, its ok for now....but if anything else strays from your control, it will be your head!" The other line went dead.

I talked with some of the other technicians by riding the underground cart through long winding tunnels until I was far outside the arena.

" Nuh, sir, Mr. Crane, sir. No idea how it happened. Kid must be a genius or somethin'."

Sighing, I rode the dark, deep underground tunnels back to Headquarters. I was mad now. I strode past the other Gamemakers into a back room. A large screen and control panel lie waiting. " Cato Dystrophy, District 2." Cato's face appeared on the large screen. He was deep in the forest, blood thirsty now, hunting with the careers. My eyes filled with hatred and my emotions snapped.

I pressed a red button and expanded the red everywhere. A wall of fire appeared right behind the careers. I smiled as they screamed and ran, keeping the fire hot on their heels, but not letting it harm them....too much.

Coral's hair was set ablaze. Screaming, she flung herself to the ground while the other's ran. Glimmer shrieked something, reappeared, grabbing Coral and dragging her along. I let out a loud burst of laughter.

Even after the Careers slipped away, I kept the wall of flames continue, determined to let my rage burn away with it.

A little while after, in the corner of the screen was a spring of water. A figure was in it. Grrrr....I would punish those Careers yet.

The fire blazed onward, until the figure came into focus. As Katniss filled the screen, I gasped, reaching to stop the fire.

"Turning it off so soon..."

I turned to see a young Gamemaker, a particularly bloodthirsty one, Levi Crocket, standing in the room.

" Umm....yes, Levi, I believe the tributes have had enough."

" Oh no, come off it Seneca..."

" Mr. Crane," I said sternly.

" Fine..._Mr. Crane_." Levi sneered. "I wouldn't be biased...come on....drive them together..._Let their blood flood the forest floor._"

" Fine, fine." I said, twitching at the disturbing comment. I drove the fire onward. Katniss pulled herself slowly together and bolted.

Levi's eyes filled with glee as Katniss ran, watching her move across the screen. She had practically out run it. I put the fire on slow and turned away, to see Levi jump forward and press a glowing orange button.

The fire ball launched at Katniss. I took control, at least I wasn't a bloodthirsty sociopathic maniac. I launched the fireballs carefully, able to control them with a joystick. After what seemed like an eternity, Katniss made it out ok. I turned everything off and walked back into the main room.

On Katniss's screen, she was wading in a small pond. Good. I turned to see the Careers, wandering out of smoldering trees. As night fell, I returned to my bed. The Tv showed Doris Nightly. She interviewed District 3 escort a while about the mines, then began discussing the fire. Caesar made a joke about Katniss, the Girl on fire.

Literally.


	11. Buzz Kill

Buzz Kill

I stared as the TV shifted to a tree in the forest. Katniss was rapidly ascending the tree like some sort of monkey. Wow, monkey mutts, I must talk to Plutarch and some of the other Gamemakers about that sometime.

Katniss taunted the group of Careers below her. _No,_ I thought, _Don't be so STUPID!_ But I needn't have worried. As usual, the Girl tribute from District 12 had a plan.

She scaled some very thin branches as Careers tried to follow her. I howled with laughter as they crashed to the ground. Grumbling, as usual, the Career pack made a camp below the tree, Cato waving his hand displaying a vulgar sign at Katniss.

The night dragged on and the announcer's gasped as a silver parachute glinted in the moonlight. It was burn medicine for Katniss. It seemed to help really, really well.

" It seems Teeny weeny Katniss has noticed something we haven't...could it be itsy bitsy Rue from District 11." Doris Nightly narrated. And sure enough, when the camera switched views, it showed a close up of Rue high in a distant tree. She was nodding upward, gesturing for Katniss to look up.

" What could it be....What do they see that we don't...the suspense is killing me!" Caesar cried out on the screen.

My eyes widened, for I remembered that tree. It was the final day before we placed the Cornucopia...

_The Hovercraft had landed in the woods outside 12. The other Gamemakers and I exited the Craft. I watched as our workers caught mockingjays for the arena. I was just wandering around when I came across a lake and a small cement house, abandoned. Then, up in a tree, I saw something. I got out a cryotube to hold the thing in and smuggled it onto the Craft. _

_Once in the arena, I told the workers to release the Mockingjays while I ran off deep into the woods. I climbed a tree and released the object from the cryotube. As swift as a rabbit, I ran off, still hearing the deep buzz of Tracker Jackers in their new home tree. _

Katniss waited the night, and I stayed up too. I waited, just waited. Even Doris Nightly was silent. Then Katniss began to saw a branch. I didn't wait, for I knew what was coming. I jumped onto the elevator and shot up to the main room.

I skidded into the deserted main room just in time. Glimmer's screen was closest. I turned to watch.

Glimmer was sleeping when the hive of Tracker Jackers crashed down next to her. Her screams filled the air as she and the Careers awoke to find the eminent danger. A swarm of Tracker Jackers puffed into a cloud and attacked. I watched as Glimmer's body was enveloped, completely covered in Tracker Jacker's. The swarm, still driving into Glimmer, turned to the frightful Coral Latvia. I could barely watch her in the corner of Glimmer's screen, but sat on the edge of the cannon and covered my eyes. Tufts of blond hair and blood were askew on the forest floor. In the horizon of the screen, I saw The other Careers chased off, also stung.

The camera zoomed in on Glimmer's disfigured face. Katniss fell down next to her, woozy but very much alive. I looked onto the main screen and watched Glimmer's heart monitor flatline. Coral's as well. I tapped the Cannon.

BOOM!

BOOM!

Glimmer and Coral's screens went black. I turned to Cato's screen. He was woozy, thrashing his sword about at trees. " Get me sum wawer...Okidokey Pita Bread..." When no response came, Cato swung around. "Pita bread..." Then he saw the figure turned around, jogging towards Katniss. " PEETA!"

Cato chased after Peeta silently. I turned to Peeta Mellark's screen.

Peeta fumbled towards Katniss, who was hugging a silver bow. Peeta screamed at her to get moving, confusing me. Katniss finally did run. Then Cato appeared, yelling a loud battle cry he swung his sword at Peeta's neck. Dodging it. Peeta parried the blow with a small dagger. The duel lasted while the two found themselves in a stream nearby. There movement grew lagged by the stings. Peeta dropped hid dagger. Cato drove his sword into Peeta's leg and tore it open.

While Cato ran back to the camp, he collapsed. Peeta dragged himself through the mud until he blacked out. The other Careers fell unconscious. Katniss lay motionless in a ditch.

" Sweet dreams..." I whispered. Though, I knew this to be impossible.

The only dreams they'll be having....is nightmares.


	12. Better than One

Better than One

The next few days seemed to drag on forever.

At first, the drama of the morning sustained the Capitol blood lust. I even got a call from President Snow.

" Whose idea was the Tracker Jackers!" President Snow bellowed.

" Um...errr..." I gulped. " Mine."

"Well..." President Snow growled. " Good work." The line went dead.

I smiled, very proud of myself. Soon, that pride drained out of me.

The hours were long and seemingly dragged on. The Careers, Peeta, and Katniss lay motionless, dead to the world.

I turned to watch the other Tributes. Thresh was sitting indian style, hidden completely by wheat. The Crippled boy was hidden in a very, very small cave. Mindy Crawford, the sly girl from 5, was picking all the stash of food she could want from the Career stash, having cleverly figured out the mines. And then there was Rue.

Rue kept walking by where Katniss lay, but never ever went to close. She would watch for a bit, then sprint off for berries, only to come back a few hours later.

Bored and tired by the end of a pointless day, I went to sleep, not even bothering to turn on the TV.

I slept in until noon. Waking up, I yawned and stretched like a cat. I clicked on the TV. Nothing at all was going on. The Careers and Katniss were still dead to the world. Pain had aroused Peeta, but he had simply camouflaged himself in the mud. Doris Nightly was going on about fashion and Caesar was snoring next to her. It was time to spice things up a bit.

Marching into the Calamity room, I called in a groggy Levi Crocket. I had a plan. There was an animal, brain set to follow controls inside this control room. It was a gigantic Bearbore. It had the gigantic body and face of a Bear, with the fast legs and tusks of a bore. It was hidden deep within the wheat. Levi took the controls and it began to move. I watched the screen before me as the beast sprinted quickly through the golden wheat, accelerating while a bloodthirsty look filled Levi's eyes. The Bearbore followed his every command and then it was right behind Thresh Underwood. Thresh sensed it first, and turned And with precision shot blows with a long axe. The Beast bled. Levi made it fight for hours and then, as we could see the perspiration drenching Thresh's clothes, I made him hit the kill switch. Literally. The Beast coughed as a small explosion inside it ruptured its heart and it fell dead to the ground.

After that, the day was long and boring. I slept even longer. Then finally, Katniss woke up.

I turned to Rue's screen. Rue was walking toward the small ditch that Katniss lay and then stopped. Katniss wasn't there. Hesitant, Rue began to spread out. Then she saw Katniss, I could just make Katniss out in the far corner of her screen. Rue accidentally stepped on a twig which snapped.

" You know, They're not the only ones who can make allies."

Rue seemed as shocked as I was. But Katniss knew what she was doing, and she made an alliance.

To hold the building excitement for the audience, I ran into the Calamity Room, dragging the Cannon. Then I commanded, " Rudy Fletch, District 10." The crippled boy was still in his cave. I pressed a brown, square pad and the entire cave collapsed. I heard the EKG scream as the boy flatlined and I tapped the Cannon, the following boom announcing the death to the remaining Tributes.

Calmly I walked out and turned around to Katniss's screen, satisfied with her new alliance.

That night, in my bed, I clicked on the screen. Doris Nightly was going on and on about the new alliance and how the Careers were just about to wake up. The screen turned to Katniss, who was just explaining her plan.

The next day couldn't arrive quick enough. At dawn I walked into the Main Room and took a seat at the table. I watched the groggy Careers and waited. Then, the plan took action.

I turned to Katniss's screen. She was just outside the Careers base. But she wasn't alone. Turning to the screen from Tribute 5, I could see Mindy Crawford in a branch, spying on the careers. I turned again and saw Rue finishing up her first fire. I watched her hesitate, waiting until she heard the Career footsteps. Then she raced on and made the second fire. When the Careers saw the second fire's smoke, they started after it.

Something moved in the corner of my eye. I turned and watched as Marvel, who had been constantly shaking since Glimmer's death, stole a spear and rope from Cato's backpack, and then wander into the trees. Suspicious.

I turned to Mindy Crawford's screen, who had stolen some food and was now running back into the trees.

Then on Girl Tribute from 12's screen, Katniss stood up. She shot an arrow at the pile.

1...

2...

3...

As the third hit, apples tumbled out onto the land mines...

And the whole world went to hell.


	13. When one Door Closes

When one Door Closes

My vision was a blur. The Hell spawned explosion above us not only affected the arena, but as the mines were below ground the explosions resounded within the Headquarters. The entire main room shook with cataclysmic severity.

My chair flung to the ground and I was catapulted across the room. My head smashed into Thresh's screen which cracked. Blood trickled down my temple as I crashed into the cold floor. Every single Gamemaker had been thrown into the walls except for my old friend, Gretel, who had been attending to Claudius Templesmith.

Footsteps echoed through the corridors and Gretel, a tall pale,old, strict but kind woman burst into the main room. As she ran in, she tripped over my flipped chair, her head smashing into the table and her body rolling under the table.

BOOM! CRASH! CRUNCH!

The next gruesome scene horrified me. There were a few lost strings of explosions and the Great table began to vibrate. With one final aftershock, the table collapsed, crushing Gretel under it.

I screamed. There was a small crack as the main screen displaying the EKGs and Tributes faces was transformed. President Snow's face now occupied the entire screen.

" What the hell is going on. Seneca, get up! The Doctors are arriving through the underground tunnels as we speak. More importantly, the Avoxs will fix up the room. Now you need to do your job. Watch the screens!"

I looked at Cato's screen. He was bursting into the destroyed field, followed by the other Careers, minus Marvel.

White cloaked doctors ran into the room. A group of Avoxs had already lifted and fixed the table. The doctors only needed one look at Gretel. They turned to the screen with the President.

" Mister President. Gretel will die without proper Capitol treatment. Shall we take her back to the Capitol."

" No!"

The doctors walked out, got into the underground carts which launched them through the tunnels out of the arena. I turned to President Snow with a look of horror. " They said she'll die without getting to the Capitol!"

" Then she'll die!" The finality in his voice shook me. " She is old, weak, and frankly, better off dead!"

My emotional wall weakened as the Avoxs wrapped up and took away Gretel's corpse. I found myself just going through the motions, watching the screen, tapping the camera as Edgar from 3 was murdered by Cato. It took many hours, I lost track of any sense of time. I decided to find out what was going on with the obviously unstable since Glimmer's death Marvel.

Marvel was walking in circles. He would randomly smile, cry, laugh maniacally, his face perpetually convulsing. Then suddenly, he was in the air by his foot, caught in a snare. Mindy Crawford appeared, smiled seeing her traps worked, and vanished again. Marvel cut himself loose. Then he saw that the ground was laced with snares. Marvel climbed into a tree, muttering " food, food."

I heard Rue's call and turned to her screen. She was jumping through the trees. _Oh No!_

Rue's ankle caught in a branch and she crashed to the ground. A snare caught her and she was lifted up. When she saw the eyes of Marvel she let out an inhuman scream. I covered my ears, tears blurring my vision.

I turned and saw Katniss running, calling out. She appeared in Rue's screen, trying to comfort her, but was too late. Marvel plunged a gory spear, deeply embedding it in Rue's stomach.

I don't know what happened next. An EKG flatlined, I hit the cannon.

Then, on Rue's screen, Katniss was singing a beautiful song. Then, Rue's screen went black. I hit the cannon.

BOOM!

I went to my room, overwhelmed with confusing emotions. My body shook with silent sobs. After a few hours, Plutarch told me we were having a conference...with the President.

" There are Riots in the streets." President Snow, on his screen of course, not in person, said. " People are screaming Katniss's name."

Arguments broke out, I remained silent. All the Gamemakers had opinions. Levi Crocket confidently said we should kill them. Finally, I spoke. " 2 Winners!"

"What?!" Came the astonished outcry.

Then, the idea hit me. Of course we couldn't really have 2 winners, but the Tributes could think so. The plan formed and everyone agreed on the deceit. President Snow vanished, and we called for Claudius.

I wrote in fast handwriting a simple script and handed it to Claudius along with an AMP microphone. After the second anthem I hit a gold button and trumpets blared. Then Claudius began to read, fumbling over the words.

The tributes expressions were that of shock. Katniss cried out Peeta's name. I smiled a half smile.

There could be 2 winners of the Hunger Games...

For now.


	14. The Star Crossed Lovers

The Star Crossed Lovers

I smiled and patted Claudius on the back, winking.

I took one last look at all the screens before going to bed...Thats when the screens changed again.

Some moved in and others expanded until 8 were left. 2 were black, Rue's and Marvel's. We had made it to the final 8, well, 6 really. The tears burning my eyes from Gretel's death began to recede behind my emotional wall. Tonight was the interviews.

Once I was under my thick, warm bed covers, I turned on the TV. Sure enough, the last image of the sleeping Tributes faded and twin woman, both a tinge of pink, were sitting at the desk.

" Hello, This is Luna and Sola, we just had a round trip ticket across the Districts. We've been interviewing ever since that Crippled boy's and Edgar's unsightly demise. Well...back to you, Caesar and Doris to show the interviews."

The scene changed to Caesar and Doris. Then, The interviews played.

_It was District 1. A muscular man was standing there with his wife. She was crying. The twins asked him about Marvel._

" _Well, he just died!" The man said, stolid faced. " Don't Care a lick for the kid. Couldn't even do this right. I gave him the mine idea ya know..."_

And so the interviews continued until it was time for District 12.

_An older woman was escorted out of a house in Victor's Village. The twins bombarded her with questions. She was Mrs. Everdeen, the Mother. Nothing truly interesting happened until they interviewed the sister._

_Primrose Everdeen was standing outside of a school building, surrounded by gawking kids, it was late evening. She went on and on about how thankful she was for her sister. Then Luna tapped her playfully._

" _Your sis' seems to be a little luvy duvy, eh?"_

_Prim tilted her head. " Yeah well, Gale..."_

" _And who is Gale, is your sissy _friends _with more beau..." Luna was cut off as a phone rang. She picked it up, then hung up. " Ahhh....Gale, your Cousin, correct?"_

" _Why no, he's just my sisters...." Suddenly Prim's eyes filled with acknowledgment. "_ Cousin..._of course, yes, a cousin on my fathers side. I see him so much I see him more as a friend..."_

That's all I heard before drifting into a deep sleep.

Waking up midmorning, I strolled into the main room to find, on Katniss's screen, Katniss walking through a stream as the scenery grew rockier.

I heard Katniss scream.

" PEETA!" The sound came simultaneously from the next screen over. It was Peeta's.

Peeta lay hidden in the mud. He grumbled something and Katniss's foot appeared right next to Peeta's head. The camera switched views, zooming out. Katniss dragged Peeta away and clean him up.

My heart twinged when I saw Katniss's modesty, refusing to look upon Peeta's body. I saw my little Bell, my daughter. Quickly I shook my head of the ridiculous notion.

Half carrying, half dragging, the Tributes from District 12 found a large cave. Katniss cared and watched over Peeta. Slowly, the act of pretending that I had thought was going on looked a little less like pretending. A little more like love.

A few days passed as the whole of Panem watched on the edge of their seats, watching the destiny of two Star Crossed lovers fighting for their future together.

On the other screens, I saw Cato and Clove up in a tree, spending the day searching for Peeta and Katniss.

There was a click and I turned to the main screen, expecting President Snow, only to find myself surprised. It was live footage of pictures around Panem. Banners dangled from buildings and homes displaying the Star Crossed lovers. The scene changed, President Snow taking its place.

" Good work. Brava, Seneca, Brava!"

I smiled and gave a tiny bow, " Thank you, sir."

" One thing. Make sure that they know the Capitol's fury when one of them dies. They will know the Capitol is more than everything, it is the only thing." Without saying goodbye, the screen went black, returning to the remaining Tributes and following EKG monitors.

Turning back to Peeta and Katniss, I gasped as their lips touched, a true kiss. Then I saw Cato and Clove, out searching the stream, getting closer. I gave Claudius a days notice, knowing how to display the power.

I hope the Tributes are hungry.


	15. The Feast

The Feast

I waited for the perfect night. I checked the screens. Thresh was in the golden wheat. Cato and Clove were scourging the ground for other Tributes. Mindy Crawford was following slyly behind Cato and Clove, ducking behind trees with every look back. Peeta was resting in the cave and Katniss was standing just outside. I pressed the golden button and trumpets blared.

Claudius Templesmith read off a prompt that an Avox was holding in front of him. He invited the Tributes to a special feast, with something each District pair and or sole Tribute needed most.

There was silence on the screens, then motion on a screen caught my eye. It was Mindy Crawford. Using the distraction of Cato and Clove, Mindy was now darting through the trees. She burst out of the trees and flew across the field, making her way inside the Cornucopia. What a clever little girl.

A silver parachute plummeted down Katniss's screen landing in front of the cave. When Katniss finished arguing with Peeta and opened it, she discovered sleep syrup. Ahhhh...now I understood.

As the screens grew dark with night, I went down to the underground tracks and waited at the edge. The Avoxs would be arriving with the Tributary Feast items.

A light appeared against the long, black corridor. I squinted and could just make out a cart arriving, the first of 4.

SQUEEAAALL!

The cart came screeching to a halt. A very tall, thin Avox handed me a gigantic, empty yellow bag marked 2. Then he reached down and heaved a great pile of indestructible armor into it. With that he carried it into the main room and marched back to the cart, which squealed away.

Another came with a short, muscular Avox who pulled out a bluish green bag marked 4. It had a large screen that detected heat in it.

A fatter Avox arrived with a red bag full of food marked 5.

Finally, the final cart arrived and my mouth fell open, a gasp escaping my lips.

"Solena!" I yelled, a shocked hand flew to my mouth, stifling my outcry.

It was my redheaded Avox, and she had a small orange backpack marked 12, holding an injection of Pandoramine, the best medicine in the Capitol. As the cart pulled away, Solena looked back and mouthed "Mockingjay!" I understood. She wanted both Katniss and Peeta to win.

_You and me both, _I thought, _but as President Snow said, there can only be one. If only..._

The Gamemakers appeared and I pushed the traitorous thoughts from my mind. Back in the Main Room, the hologram table had been cleared. The 4 bags had been placed on it and Avoxs were sliding it up the long path of stairs that ended in the ceiling that had been closed ever since I had come in. The muscular Avoxs huddled underneath the table. Then we waited.

On the screens, the Tributes were also waiting...

Thresh had left the wheat field, armed with a large rock, was now waiting behind a tree.

Cato was high up in another tree, Clove waiting at the base.

Mindy was in the far back of the golden Cornucopia.

Katniss was in her bushy hiding spot.

With the first streatch of dawn, I slammed down a red button and bellowed...

" NOW!!!"

The ceiling mouth opened. With perfect precision the Avoxs lifted the Table up throwing it into the air. I slammed down the red button and the ceiling closed once again. Perfect.

Another, slightly smaller hologram table was ruched in and I took my seat and watched the bloodshed.

Mindy Crawford darted out of the Cornucopia, grabbed her bag and vanished into the trees, unscathed. I turned to another screen to see Katniss flying across the field. With another turn I saw Clove, unsheathing her knives, sharpening them a moment, and then running after Katniss. Katniss dodges a knife, grabs her bag and swivels around......

Scarlet blood spurts out of Katniss's face as the knife burrows into it.

"BELL!" I cry, the other Gamemakers turning to me shocked. " I mean, stupid Katniss, I wanted her to win."

Then I see Thresh's screen. He's running forward to kill them both, then stops when he hears Clove mention Rue. He picks her up and hurls her into the ground. Releasing Katniss, he drives the great jagged rock into Clove's face. Crimson floods out of Clove's face, dousing the grass in a pool of blood.

" Clove, I'm coming!" Cato falls out of the tree and yelps as he hits the ground on his back, a branch slicing across his face. Recovering he runs after her, as Katniss almost is at the woods. I hear the EKG flatline and hit the Cannon, Clove's screen going black. Thresh grabs both remaining backpacks and runs into the wheat, Cato hot on his heels.

Maybe this Feast had been overkill, but that is exactly what President Snow had wanted.


	16. Showdown

Showdown

BU-BUMP! BU-BUMP! BU-BUMP!

I started breathing heavily as my heart threatened to escaped my chest with all the excitement. I knew in my heart that Katniss would be ok. She would save Peeta, in turn, Peeta would save her. The star crossed lovers would make it further in the games.

The other Gamemakers were equally enthralled in the excitement.

Walking into the Calamity room, I layed my hand on a blue analyzer and wiggled my fingers fast. A hard, perpetual rain poured onto the arena.

Walking back out, I decided to watch the unpredictable variables. Thresh and Cato.

On the Career's screen, Cato was entering a knew world. As he entered it, he stopped. I smiled. He had just realize the Golden Wheat was more than just a field of wheat, it was a maze! And inside some of the wheat were Beatians, deadly bugs, and other controllable mutts like the Bearbore. Thats the price you pay for all you can eat wheat.

Cato grimaced. Thresh knew his way through the maze. I turned to watch him.

Thresh bounced pass areas of wheat he knew were filled with dangers and crossed over inside a small hut fashioned of wheat near the lake that he had built earlier, after the Bearbore attack. There he stayed, watching his Feast prize, a heat detection pad to see his predators.

That night, I watched as Cato slept on the field, in the hard rain, not willing to risk the Wheat maze. I fell asleep in my hard chair.

The next day, I watched mystified as Cato did something strange. All day, Cato would go into the woods and collect long branches, laying them connected in piles into the wheat. He also had to rocks that he was practicing banging together. All in the downpour that soaked him to the night, I fell asleep early.

The next day, I was bored of Cato, and so I turned back to Thresh. He was sneaking through the maze until he reached a dead end. Then, to my surprise, he jumped into the wheat, stabbed a Beattion and ran back to his hut. He raised the dead bug high above his head and squeazed the green juice into his mouth , gulping greedily. Sustained, he took a nap. Suddenly, his heat detector screamed. He looked at it puzzled, it appeared as if Cato was everywhere. Thats when the he stepped out of the dripping hut and into a world of flames.

Ahhh...So Cato had been doing that. Building a stick pile leading through the maze. Igniting one sick would slowly ignite the rest, until the whole maze was on fire, even in the hard rain.

Throwing the heat detector to the ground, Thresh ran. He jumped safely into the woods, any fire slowly dying out, but completely burning out the dangers. Soaked, later on, Thresh walked out. The maze was gone, all the wheat now a pile of ash, scorched earth. He could see all the way up through the Cornucopia and yelled. Through the rain, he saw Cato bounding towards him, his sword slicing lethally through the air.

Thresh ran back to the dark remains of his hut and picked up his scorched black axe. Turning, he ran right at Cato.

CULAANG!

Sparks sprang through the rain as axe and sword collide. They fought diligently until Cato rammed the hilt of his sword into Thresh's gut. Grunting, Thresh crashed into the scorched ground, his axe flying into a pile of ash. Thresh was able to turn over just as a wailing Cato drove his sword into the ground Thresh had just occupied.

Springing to his feet, Cato stabbed out, his sword driving into Threshs thick calve. Shrieking, Thresh swung a fist right into Cato's face. Cato flew off his feet, slamming down to the ground. Running over, Thresh grabbed his axe and raised it high over Cato.

Whoosh! The dart came out of nowhere.

Tip purple with poison, it drove into Thresh's neck. Instantly his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed. I slammed down on the Cannon.

BOOM!

Smiling, I remembered the small device with the food in District 5's bag. It was poison darts and a spitter.

Cato used his chance to run over to his Pack in Thresh's burnt hut and put on the Armour just as another dart slew down. It bounced off the Armour. To more bounced off as well.

I turned to District 5's screen. Out of ammo, Mindy Crawford was now running away from the scene.

Smiling, Cato walked off, impenetrable, into the rain.

I walked in to the Calamity Room and flipped a switch by the blue analyzer. The rain immediately stopped.

We had arrived at the Final 4.


	17. Hell on Earth

Hell on Earth

I fell asleep without the TV on, I didn't want to hear the futile nonsense broadcasted across Panem. The next day arrived and I got into the Elevator and pressed up.

I dropped into the seat in the Main Room and turned to the screens. The screens had changed again. Now only 4 grand screens filled the circular walls. I looked at each one in turn.

Cato was bursting through the Trees in his Armour, looking down at Thresh's pad he had taken. On it was a large heat blob running away from him.

Mindy Crawford jumped from branch to branch, desperately throwing herself away from the pursuing Cato. Her bag caught on a branch and she crashed to the leafy floor. Remaining calm, she swung into another tree and waited. Cato crashed in and saw her bag. Mindy looked mad, she had eaten none of it, surviving on her remaining stores of what she had stolen from Careers. But that was gone and Cato climbed up and took the bag too, running off. Calming herself, Mindy dropped to the ground and ran to find more food.

Katniss and Peeta were walking through the woods and hunting. Peeta was making a lot of noise.

I spent the day watching this before I made a quick call.

"...Just bring the supplies. Yes, I'm talking about autopsy and organ donning equipment and of course your Mutt gear. Just Do It! Tomorrow morning if it will take all day. Good day!" I cut off the line.

I turned and saw Mindy Crawford, famished, unable to find food. She heard a rustling nearby. Turning, she saw a pack full of luscious berries. Turning, she saw Peeta picking berries and Katniss far off. Believing it safe, she charge forward and took the berries and other food items. Shoving a fistful of berries she charged yards forward. Slowly, her face turned a red color, her hair drenched with unnatural sweat. Her EKG flipped out before finally flatlining, her body collapsing to the ground. I smashed my hand onto the cannon.

BOOM!

I went straight to bed, not wanting to miss tomorrow. It was going to be a _BIG_ day.

Waking up before the sun rose over the arena, I bundled up and went into my elevator. Instead of going up to the mail room, I pushed another button. The Elevator began to move sideways slowly, then stopped a second, before plunging deep into the earth.

The freezing air of the deep cavern hit me like a train. My breath was tangible, a cold icy white puff. In front of me was a gigantic glass window engulfing the entire room aside from the small sliver I was standing in. Behind the glass was just the rest of the large cavern, lined with a myriad of clear tubes running down the wall. Behind me was a long staircase descending into utter darkness. I heard an eerie growling far below and dreaded going down there.

On the side of the glass was a long, silver chain. I took a deep breath and pulled hard. There was a loud flushing sound. Then water began to gush through the long tubes and poured into the windowed off area. Eventually the water flooded the area completely and stopped. The lake was the only remaining water source in the arena.

I rode back up to the Main Room and watched the 3 gigantic screens covering all 360 degrees.

Katniss and Peeta were making their way across the arena. Cato was waiting deep in the woods, further in the arena then any other tribute had gone, trying to find something to give him the upper hand.

I walked to the lung underground tunnels just as a cart arrived with 5 men dressed in white with moon shaped glasses. They were Muttation Doctors. They walked and rode the elevator down. I waited a long time. Finally, the Doctors came back up and handed me a syringe full of sleep syrup. " The muttation is complete. We transferred the eyes as well and hair color DNA was implanted. You just have to sedate them."

I rode down the Elevator and began to descend the cold, stone stairs. I felt as if I was walking into hell. In a dim cavern. 21 wooden coffins lay open along the wall. I dared not look into them. Suddenly, with a growl, a small black wolf pounced onto me with a collar marked 11. I stabbed into it with the Sleep syrup syringe, and did the same to 20 others like it. The Doctors emerged in the room and began to drag away the Mutts. I watched them pile them into carts and gave them a small clicker that would open a window in the Forrest forcefield wall.

Then I waited in the Main Room.

Katniss and Peeta were waiting by the glimmering lake.

Cato was sitting cross legged, dangerously close to the forcefield I knew was there. He was watching the heat detector. One moment there was nothing, the next, a gigantic blob engrossed the side. The Mutt wolves crashed forward, barking and snapping at Cato. Screaming, a long, stained tooth drove into Cato's hand. Screaming, Cato dropped the pad and plowed forward, not looking back.

Once, the wolf jumped onto Cato's back, clawing off the sword, but the Armour protected him.

Finally, Cato broke into the field, an arrow deflecting off his Armour. He plowed past District 12 Tributes, who were soon to follow him. The Career, The Star Crossed Lovers, and the Mutt Wolf Tribute pack were all sprinting for the Cornucopia.

It was time for the Grand Finale.


	18. Not for the faint of Heart

Not for the faint of Heart

I watched the intense scene unfold.

Peeta's heels were snapped at by horrifying teeth as Katniss returned to assist him. Cato ascended the Cornucopia and Katniss followed by Peeta began the climb.

I watched my Mutt Were-Tributes slip and crash from the Cornucopia. I watched realization engulf Katniss's eyes as she looked into Glimmer's eyes within the Were-Tribute. She shot it as it fell.

I was sickened, thinking of how the eyes were scooped out of the Tributes bodies and placed in the Mutts. My heart began to pound faster and faster.

My breaths grew hard and labored, and I was panting as bad as the Mutts. I heard howls and on the screens I could see Katniss holding an arrow, while Cato held Peeta hostage. My vision blurred, my heart beating out of control. I saw the shot and Cato fell into the Mutt pack.

Then, I felt my heart stop, and my world went black.

…

My vision blurred, I blinked and everything came into focus. Plutarch was standing over me. I heard an EKG...but it was mine. I was in the Med Bay.

" Good Morning! Rise in shine!" Plutarch patted me on the head, which vibrated with a rocking pain.

" What happened?" My voice was raspy and scratched at my raw throat.

" You had a heart attack. The Doc patched you up, lucky we had some extra Pandoramine, eh?"

I groaned, and the past nights events flooded into my mind. " Cato, is he dead yet?"

" Of course not, we waited for you all night. We drew the Cannon in here. I will call Levi in the Calamity Room if you want to off the Career now."

I nodded and Plutarch gave Levi a call. I watched the nearby TV, Where There was a final swipe and it was over for Cato. I tapped the Cannon with a frail hand.

BOOM!

The Career was dead.

Then I waited for the call. Katniss and Peeta walked down and waited, and I grimaced at the thought of their deception. Then the call came. It was the President.

" End it!" The line cut off.

I made a call to Claudius and told him to make the announcement. Tears welled in my eyes.

Then, there it was, Peeta and Katniss were holding the poison berries to their lips.

I saw my Bell, my poor Bell.

My emotional wall broke, and all the emotions I had been holding back flooded through the very essence of my being.

I tore the IV from my heart. The Doctor screamed but I plowed past him. Then I was running down the long Corridors. The berries were lifting slowly higher and higher. I knew the President would be pissed, probably killed me. I laughed and jumped into the Main Room.

" STOP!!!"

Everyone turned in alarm. I forced the microphone to the announcer's lips.

" I now present the winners of the 74th Hunger Games. Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen!"

I fell backwards and my head flooded with joy. For the first time since my daughter's death, I was truly happy.


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue:

I was sitting in my home, watching the Interviews of the Victors on TV. Solena sat next to me, her head resting on my shoulder.

The interviews ended and the screen suddenly shifted. President Snow appeared.

" ATTENTION! All citizens of the Capitol are required to attend the Execution tomorrow. The Execution of EX-Head Gamemaker, SENECA CRANE" The screen went black.

A tear ran down Solena's cheek, running over her silent lips. Brushing the red hair from her eyes, I bent over and kissed her on the forehead. Smiling, I went to bed.

The next day arrived early with a hard banging on the door. I opened it and a strong, meaty hand clenched my shoulder and shoved me outside. " Good Morning!" I said to the Brute of a guard who had killed the boy earlier as he forced me into the white truck.

Later, I was taken out and pushed into the Stadium, where an old gallows had been Resurrected. I was shoved up to the top. In front of me was all the Capitol. I heard President Snow from his throne, Plutarch sitting in the place of the Head Gamemaker. " Any last words..."

I smiled and shook my head. The scratchy noose was tightened around my neck. I found President Snow in the crowd, our eyes locked. Slowly I raised 3 fingers to my lips and extended them out, like I had seen District 12 do on Reaping day.

Catching on, some of the Capitol even began to do this. President Snow's eyes flew wide open with horror. I threw back my head and laughed.

The floor dropped from under me, I was falling...falling...

Blackness.


End file.
